Ed Edd n Eddy's Tensou Sentai Goseiger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: the Eds, sarah and Rolf become the new Goseigers to fight the transformed kankers and the warstar army, Rated T For Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's Tensou Sentai Goseiger

Ed-Skyick-Gosei Red

Sarah-Skyick-Gosei Pink

Rolf-Landick-Gosei Yellow

Eddy-Landick-Gosei Black

Edd-Seaick-Gosei Blue

Dante-Gosei Blue II

GoseiKnight

Kevin-Seaick-Gosei Green

Chapter 1: the Reveal, First Henshin, and Tensou Gattai!

It cuts to Ed, Sarah, Rolf, Eddy and Edd exiting Peach Creek High School "Aw man Double D why did you make me take that Extra-Credit Test?" asked an Irritated Eddy "To make sure you don't go to Summer School Eddy." Said Rolf and a Stag Beetle-like Alien arrived "Hail the Warstar!" it shouts "That voice! Marie? What the hell happened to you?" asked Edd "You happened that's what! Thanks to you I'm this alien freak!" said Marie and the Floor underneath caved in "Ahh!" they went and they fell screaming and they see their parents "Mom! Dad!" they shout "Kids, it's time you know that you are half Gosei-Angels, Ed and Sarah are in the Skyick Tribe, Rolf and Eddy are in the Landick Tribe, and Edd is in the Seaick tribe." Said Laura, Ed and Sarah's mom as a Knight-like being arrived "I Am GoseiKnight, a freak accident transformed the Kanker Sisters into Monsters! You need to stop them, even if it means destroying them. Here are your Tensouders." Said GoseiKnight as he hands them a Tensouder and a Set of cards of their representing tribe "Change Card! Tensou!" said the 5 "Change: Goseiger" went the Tensouders as they transformed

"Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red!" said Ed

"Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!" said Sarah

"Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!" shouts Eddy

"Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow!" said Rolf

"Surging Wave Seaic Power! Gosei Blue!" said Edd

"Protecting the planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai..." said Ed "Goseiger!" they all say "Advent!" they say again

"The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight!" said GoseiKnight

"Wow! We are an actual Sentai team!" said Eddy and the Screen showed a Warstar Alien arriving; it Looks like a Cross between a Man and a Rhinoceros beetle "Dragos of the armor! Go team!" said Datas as they ran off to fight Dragos who was teamed up with Marie "Goseigers! Bibi-dono! Attack!" said Marie as they Take out some kind of gun and attached their Headders on the Fronts "Gosei Blaster!" they shout as they start shooting and grab their Gosei Weapons "Skick Sword!" said Ed "Skick Shout" shouts Sarah "Landick Axe!" said Eddy "Landick Claw!" said Rolf "Seaic Bowgun!" said Edd and they ready their weapons and Merge them into a Cannon "Gosei Buster!" they shout "Flashing Skyick Power!" said Ed and Sarah as they insert their Gosei Dynamic cards in their weapons "The Raging Landick Tribe!" said Eddy and Rolf "The Serene Seaic Power!" said Edd "Those who harm the Earth.." said Ed "Will receive divine punishment from the Gosei Union!" said the Others "Gosei Dynamic!" they shout "PUNISH!" They shout as a Laser that kills the Monster "Bibi Bugs!" shouts Lee, who was a cross between a human and a Rhinoceros Beetle and the winged creatures attach themselves and made Dragos grow to Giant size "Whoa! We need Gosei Great!" said Edd "Gosei Machine Card! Tensou!" said the Goseiger "Summon: Gosei Dragon/Phoenix/Tiger/Snake/Shark" Went the Tensouders as 5 Headders flew in and Merged on different vehicles "Ok, Tensou Gattai!" said Ed as the Machines flew in and he closed the Tensouder after inserting a card "Combine: Gosei Great" went the Tensouders as their Vehicles lined up. 1st the Dragon's neck and tail detach and they merge into a Sword and the Gosei Phoenix and Shark Become arms and the Snake and Tiger became legs and Merge on and the Tail and Neck became a sword and the head folds out "Gosei Great! Korin! (Advent!)" They shout as the Robot drew its sword "Whoa!" they shout as they look at the sword and Dragos began to attack and Gosei Great struck back and they grab a card "Victory Charge Card! Tensou!" said the Goseigers AS THEY Clouse their Tensouders "Victory Charge" went the Tensouders as the Gosei Great's sword Caught on fire "Great Strike!" said the Goseigers as the Gosei Great brought its sword Down on Dragos "Megandeth of the Cosmos will Have your Heads!" shouts Dragos as he fell and Explodes and the Goseigers celebrate and see a crowd and Laura said "Use your Memory erase cards to wipe their memories of any recollection of these events!" and they shout "Memoryfly/Memorybury/Memorywash card! Tensou!" they shout and the Crowd's memories are wiped clean


	2. Chapter 2:Karaoke Time

Ed Edd n Eddy's Tensou Sentai Goseiger

Chapter 2: Karaoke Time

It cuts to the heroes at the Kara Bar and Edd was with Jack "You guys are the new Goseigers? Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me, and if any of you moves away, Danta, River and Dante will take your places as Gosei Black, Gosei Yellow and Gosei Blue." And Dante got on to sing

Dante: **Yogosareta shihou**

**Hitoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou**

**Houtei no nushitaru**

**Watashi ga nozomu no wa seigi yori kane**

**Gokuakunin demo**

**Kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa**

**Jigoku no sata mo kane shidai**

**Youshi ya nenrei jinshu ya seibetsu**

**Subete kankeinai**

**Taisetsu na mono wa kane ga haraeru ka**

**Tada sore dake da**

**Omae no jinsei wa watashi shidai**

**Sukui ga hoshikerya kane wo dase**

**Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu**

**Akutoku no JUDGEMENT**

**Enzai no mewa kara suku waretai naraba**

**Motto okane wo watashi nasai**

**Ashi no fujiyuu na musume no tame ni mo**

**Kane ga hitsuyou**

**Daizai no utsuwa nanatsu ga soroeba**

**Negai wa kanau**

**Kyou mo kurihirogerareru giwaku no houtei**

**Akunin ga warai zennin ga naku**

**Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu**

**Akutoku no JUDGEMENT**

**Mizukara no higan wo kanaeru tame nara wa**

**Hidou no tsuchi wo furui tsuzukeru**

**Minshuu koroshi no akuratsu shougun **

**Shizai wa touzen**

**Watasareta wairo watashi wa hikoku ni**

**Muzai wo tsugeta**

**Maki okoru ikari hajimatta naisen**

**Korosareta shougun**

**Muzan na shitai no ni sarasu**

**Ikari no hokosaki watashi e to mukai**

**Moesakaru ie**

**Itoshii "musume" yo**

**Futari issho nara kyoufu nado nai**

**Yakeochita yashiri kara mitsukaru darou**

**Kodoku na "oyako" no nakigara ga...**

**Me ga sameta toki ni hitori ita basho wa**

**Meikai no mon**

**Tengoku ka jigoku ka sore wo kimeru no wa**

**Meikai no nushi**

**Gokuakunin demo**

**Kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa**

**Jigoku no sata mo kane shidai**

**Watashi wa hohoemi meikai no nushi ni**

**Sotto mimiuchi**

**"Watashi no zaisan kisama nanzo ni wa kesshite watasanai"**

**Tobira ni tobikonda kono karada**

**Jigoku no soko e ochite iku**

**Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu**

**Akutoku no JUDGEMENT**

**Tatoe dare darou to watashi no kono tsumi**

**Sabaku koto wa mitomenai**

**Sou itsuka futatabi kono te ni atsumeyou**

**Daizai no FRAGMENT**

**Sono toki ni jigoku wa watashi to musume no**

**UTOPIA e toka waru darou**

"Thank you you're too kind!" said Dante and Eddy was up next "Aw hell yeah!" and Eddy sprints upstage to sing Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue

Eddy: **hikari yugamu sono tabi ni**

**atarashii sora**

**boku o mezame sasu you ni**

**temaneki o suru**

**yosougai no genzaichi**

**chizu wa iranai**

**toriaezu migi tsugi, hidari**

**michi wa sagasu sa**

**sorezore no sekai ga (How many cards in the world)**

**boku ni motomete kuru (No hesitation in my mind)**

**toorisugizu ni tatakau koto**

**Ride the wind kakenukero (Get pass the world!) kono kuronikuru (chronicle)**

**te ni irete yuku tsuyosa no Card**

**Your eyes will tabi no naka (I got the cause!) kitto mieru**

**mezasu beki gooru (goal) no basho gaJust keep on walking**

**kyuu ni maku ga aku you ni**

**tabi wa hajimaru**

**kaze o tsukamu hane mitai**

**boku wa nagareru**

**unmei ga yobu nara (How many cards in the world)**

**boku nara chuucho shinai (No hesitation in my mind)**

**subete no shiin (scene) kokoro ni utsushite**

**Ride the wind kono saki ni (Get pass the world!) nani ga matteru?**

**tegakari wa soo tatakau Card**

**Your eyes will tabi no naka (I got the cause!) mitsukaru hazu**

**Jibun ga nani o suru beki ga Just keep on walking**

**Kono kaze o (Get ride!) tomenaide (Get ride!)**

**Ugoki tsuzuke motto mae e (The form is changing to the strong!)**

**Mada mienu asu e to fumidase**

**Ride the wind kakenukero (Get pass the world!) kono chronicle**

**te ni irete yuku tsuyosa no Card**

**Your eyes will tabi no naka (I got the cause!) mitsukaru hazu**

**jibun ga nani o suru beki ga**

**Ride the wind kokonotsu no (Get pass the world!) sekai no hate**

**mezasu beki goal no basho ga Just keep on walking!**

And Eddy bowed as he, Rolf and Edd got phonecalls "Yello/Sup/Hello." They spoke "WHAT!?" They shout in shock and turned the others "Guys we're moving away, I'm moving to Florida, Double-D Is movin' away to Canada and Rolf is movin away to Hawaii so we need some replacements, River, you will take on the Privileges of Gosei Black, Danta will take on the Privileges of Gosei Yellow and Dante will take the Privileges of Gosei Blue. But first before we move away we wanna have one last fight." And they turn to Goseiger form and Fight Zexel of the Sabre and Eddy hands River his Tensouder as Do Rolf and Edd and the 3 siblings say "Change Card! Tensou!" and their Tensouders go "Change: Goseiger" and in their places were Gosei Black, Gosei Yellow and Gosei Blue "The Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!" said River "The Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow!" said Danta "Surging Wave Seaic Power! Gosei Blue!" said Dante and they Take their Gosei Weapons and merge them "Land-Sea buster!" And River and Danta take their Cards and say "The Raging Landick power!" and place them on their weapons "The Serene Seaic Power!" and they Shout "Land-Sea dynamic! Punish!" and fire their Blast and Ed and Sarah arrive in the Gosei Dragon and the Gosei Phoenix and River said "Summon your Gosei Machines!" said Eddy as the 3 siblings summon their Gosei Machines and Ed said "Dante! What are you and your sibs doin here?" and Dante said "We're the New Gosei Blue, Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow." And Ed said "Yeah, I heard Eddy, Rolf and Double-D are movin' away and they need replacements. Let's bring em' together!" and their Gosei Machines merged into Gosei Great and Destroyed it as Rolf, Edd and Eddy moved away


End file.
